Canción de amor bajo la luna
by Luu Cullen
Summary: -Isabella- grito él desde abajo cuando la vio tan hermosa como siempre- Te pido que no me arrojes un balde de agua fría hasta que no escuches lo que tengo que decirte-


**Canción de amor bajo la luna**

Edward se abrocho su campera de cuero hasta el cuello, tomo el casco de su moto y salió de su casa con la convicción a flor de piel.

Estaba seguro que el viaje de Florencia hasta Volterra iba a ser largo, pero por Isabella, estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más. Quizás se había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquella castaña de ojos café y piel morena, pero no estaba dispuesto a callarlo ni un segundo más. Seguro ella se había olvidado de él, debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado de que no se veían, pero estaba más que dispuesto de recordarle quien era, solo para poder convencerla de que, por lo menos, lo dejara cortejarla hasta que ella lo volviera a amar como dijo que lo hacía aquella vez en la oficina de él, antes de marcharse de su vida, ya que Edward no le había respondido como deseaba luego de su declaración de amor.  
Son los primeros días primaverales en La Toscana italiana. El color de las hojas de los arboles van cambiando a medida que el sol comienza a calentar más. Los campesinos empiezan a reparar sus maquinas para volver a las siembras de trigo. Por suerte el frío se ha ido.  
El invierno fue, tormentosamente, helado para Edward sin Isabella, la hermosa y eficiente secretaria, con la que él había tenido una aventura que tuvo como desenlace un amor desmedido e incondicional.  
Isabella Masen había entrado a trabajar dos años atrás en Cullen's Corporation, la empresa donde Edward era el dueño y presidente. Al principio, ella había sido secretaria de Marco Vulturi, el vicepresidente, pero Edward le había encontrado un atractivo misterioso a la ayudanta de su socio, por lo que, luego de dos meses le había ofrecido ser su secretaria personal por una suma importante de dinero. Primero, Isabella se había negado, pero la insistencia de Edward era tanta que termino cediendo.  
Para ella el puesto le había caído como anillo al dedo, pues su padre estaba enfermo y los tratamientos eran demasiado costosos para poder sobrellevarlos con lo que Marco le pagaba, por lo tanto aquel era otro gran motivo por el cual había aceptado el empleo. Y no se quejo nunca.  
A pesar de que trabajar con Edward ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, a fin de mes, tenía su recompensa, sin contar la gran amistad que había entablado con él. Pero nunca pensó que aquel cariño se convirtiera en deseo y luego en amor sobrenatural.  
-Pequeña, no puedes seguir así- le reprocho su nana a Isabella, al verla con los ojos rojos e hinchados, a pocas horas de la tarde.  
Isabella se tapo hasta la cabeza con las mantas e hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios matutinos de Lilliam, su noventona nana.  
-Por favor'e, Lilliam. No hagas más comentarios sobre el tema ¿sí?- pidió en un susurro ahogado por las frazadas.  
-Pero, mia ragazzi. ¿Su madre nunca le enseño que por los hombres no se llora?- la joven asomo la cabeza entre las mantas- Todavía no nace el hombre que se merezca sus lagrimas, signorina-  
Isabella lanzo un sollozo que izo temblar las paredes coloniales de su habitación. Se sentía estúpida por haber caído en las redes de un hombre sin compromiso, ni escrúpulos, como lo era Edward Cullen. Pero… él no tenía toda la culpa, al fin y al cabo, ella era la culpable en, gran porcentaje, por haberse dejado embaucar.

Ella no podía estar llorando por cada rincón de la casa a, casi dos meses, de no estar con él solo porque no le había respondido como ella quisiera.  
Solo una vez se había sentido con la valentía desbordándole los poros y había confesado sus sentimientos, sin pensar que podía ser rechazada como lo fue. Pero… ¿era de esperarse?  
No claro que no.  
¿Cómo iba a pensar que él la iba a rechazar sí las tantas noche que pasaban en su cama eran cálidas, llenas de ternura y palabras cursis? Nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza el rechazo, por eso cuando aquella tarde de otoño sintió que la valentía le recorría las venas, decidió que era momento de revelarle a Edward sus sentimientos.  
Ese día estaba imparable.  
Enviaba y recibía documentos de todas partes del mundo, no había tenido tregua en toda la mañana. Pensó que lo mejor sería esperar al almuerzo para poder hablar con él. Pero cuando fue a consultar la agenda de Edward, se dio cuenta que tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para poder verlo, pues tenía una reunión de socios muy importantes.  
Cuando llego la tarde, Isabella esperaba ansiosa a que saliera el contador de la empresa, con el cual estaba hablando Edward en su despacho.  
Miraba el gran reloj de madera que colgaba de la pared a cada segundo, sentía que el tiempo no pasaba para ella. Hasta que por fin, David salió de la oficina presidencial y veía que era su momento.  
De pronto, sintió que la valentía a abandonaba y comenzaban a temblarle las piernas. Pero estaba convencida que si seguía callándolo sería una carga para su espalda, así que no se dejo dominar por los nervios cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su oficina y lo vio detrás de su escritorio hojeando unos documentos, muy concentrado.  
Él percibió la fragancia del perfume femenino que tanto lo atormentaba y alzo la vista para encontrarse con el cuerpo curvilíneo de su hermosa secretaria.  
-Isabella, cara mia- dijo con su seductor acento italiano.  
Ella se sonrojo, como de costumbre, cada vez que estaba cerca de él.  
-Edward, necesitamos hablar- murmuro, jugueteando nerviosa con el listón que abrochaba su chaqueta de chándal.  
Él malinterpreto el gesto, por lo que se levanto rápidamente de su sillón y se situó junto a ella, tomándola por la cintura. Se estremeció cuando sintió el calor femenino a través de la ropa.  
-Dime, querida ¿hoy jugaremos a mi juego favorito?- pregunto con voz ronca.  
Isabella sintió que sus bragas se inundaban. Lo enfrento, le enrosco los brazos en el cuello y dejo que él la estrechara con fuerza por la cintura.  
La beso lenta y tortuosamente haciendo que ella se derritiera en sus brazos, por lo que Edward tuvo que afianzar su agarre para impedir que ella caiga al suelo. Con la lengua delineo el labio femenino, avisando que estaba a punto de asaltarle la boca, cosa que no tardo en hacerlo. Aquello acrecentó la excitación de Isabella. Pero se detuvo antes de caer en una nube de placer que la haría olvidar la razón por la que estaba allí.  
A duras penas, se separo del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward, apoyó las manos en los amplios hombros de él y miro, directamente, a esos ojos verdes que tanto admiraba. Pues ellos tenían un poder hipnótico increíble, o eso era lo que ella quería pensar, para no decir que era una incauta irremediable.  
-Edward… hay algo que quiero decirte, pero… temo tu reacción- miro el piso.  
Él se tenso bajo sus manos y se separo completamente de ella. Su instinto masculino le decía que, lo que Isabella le quería decir era algo de lo que seguro, no estaba preparado para oír.  
-Por favor… dime que no estás embarazada- pidió nervioso.  
Temía que esa era la noticia que ella quería darle, y de verdad estaba muerto de miedo. Un embarazo quería decir matrimonio. No estaba preparado para ser esposo y, mucho menos, padre.  
Isabella alzo los ojos horrorizada por la suposición de él, pero más atormentada por la forma en la que lo había dicho. ¿Tan malo sería tener un hijo juntos? No quería darle importancia al asunto por el momento, así que se apresuro a negar lo que él había dicho.  
-No, por supuesto que no- vio como las facciones del rostro masculino se relajaban y volvía a abrazarla por la cintura- lo que… yo quería… decirte es…- se aclaro la garganta. De pronto sentía que la tenía seca.  
Él la observo en silencio bajo un escrutinio un tanto incomodo para Isabella.  
-Decirme…- alargo la palabra para que ella completara la oración.  
Ella se zafo de su abrazo, camino hasta el ventanal que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la oficina y miro con gesto pensativo la majestuosidad de la ciudad de Florencia.  
-Yo… sé que… cuando quedamos que tendríamos una aventura, pusimos como condición no enamorarnos bajo ningún concepto- cruzo los brazo sobre su pecho, como abrazándose a si misma- Yo… he… roto nuestro… trato-  
Un silencio se apodero del lugar y pensó que moriría sino escuchaba su respuesta. Se dio la vuelta para evaluar su rostro, y se estremeció cuando no vio ninguna reacción en él. Tenía la expresión indescifrable. Y allí se dio cuenta que, quizás no era correspondida.  
-¿Tú… quieres decir…. Que… te ena-enamoraste de mí?-  
Ella bajo el rostro arrepentida por haberlo confesado sin ponerse a pensar que él podía no quererla de esa manera. Pero debía responder a esa pregunta, ya había sacado el tema, no podía quedarse callada. Si iba a perderlo, quería tener la satisfacción de que, por lo menos, él se había enterado de sus sentimientos.  
-YO…he… sí- respondió al fin.  
La cara de él paso desde la sorpresa hasta una fría mueca de descontento.  
-Pero… ¿Cómo paso? Yo no te di motivos para que te enamoraras de mí… es decir… siempre te aclare que lo nuestro era nada más que una... aventura. Sin atadura ni compromiso-  
-Esto yo no lo planee…. Simplemente se dio. No puedo mandar al corazón. Esto es así. Se da sin que se espere… sin que se planee… no puedes culparme o culparte por esto.- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- es algo natural que se da, como las hojas de los arboles en verano. Un día hermosamente soleado en invierno. Nadie lo provee, simplemente, se da.-  
Para esa última parte de su discurso, las lágrimas caían libres y calientes por su rostro. Edward la vio tan frágil y vulnerable que se acerco a ella para rodearla en un abrazo protector.  
Ella se tenso en sus brazos, pero luego dejo que sus sollozos inundaran la oficina.  
El silencio reino por unos minutos, antes de que él hablara.  
-Isabella… yo… no se que decirte- afirmo nervioso y desesperado porque su llanto cesara- No puedo decirte que también estoy enamorado de ti, porque te estaría mintiendo ti y a mi.-  
-Yo… entiendo- se separo de su abrazo y se seco el rostro con el dorso de la mano.- simplemente quería que lo supieras. No espero que me respondas del mismo modo, porque sé que no lo sientes y prefiero tu silencio antes que me mientas. Pero… ya… no puedo seguir sosteniendo nuestra aventura-  
Aquello desarmo a Edward completamente y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a detenerse de a poco. Pero… luego pensó que ella tenía razón. No podía volver a acostarse con Isabella, sabiendo que ella se entregaría por amor y él no lo haría de la misma forma. Debía acabar la relación que mantenían, no estaba dispuesto a seguir lastimándola más.  
-Tú… tienes razón- declaro con un hilo de voz.- No quiero que, al final, termines lastimada por mi culpa-  
Isabella asintió en silencio y camino hasta la puerta, arrastrando los pies.  
-Espero que… puedas encontrar… una buena sustituta para mi puesto de trabajo- dijo con la voz quebrada.  
-Isabella… no tienes porque dejar el trabajo…- explico Edward.  
-Lo sé- respondió ella- Pero no creo soportar verte, saber que te amo y no tenerte. Lo siento, Edward. Mañana te mandare mi renuncia con Alice-  
Cuando Isabella cerró la puerta, tras macharse, sintió que algo había cambiado dentro de él. Como sí todos los meses que paso junto a ella se hubiesen esfumado con aquel portazo. Intento recordarla, pero solo apareció una vaga imagen del rostro de ella empapado en lágrimas, ninguno con esa sonrisa radiante que solía tener todas las mañanas luego de haber tenido una buena sesión de placer con él.  
Después de aquel día, Edward no volvió a ser el mismo. Sus ojos verdes se apagaron, perdieron la picardía por completo. Su aspecto, que siempre era impecable, paso a ser descuidado y había dejado que su barba creciera de un modo desagradable para cualquier mujer que quisiera acercársele.  
Todos habían notado el cambio repentino en el presidente y sospechaban que era la partida de Isabella la que lo había dejado en ese estado. Pero él siempre negaba aquello, alegaba que estaba atravesando un pico de estrés muy fuerte y, para darle veracidad a eso, se tomo unas vacaciones de dos semanas en Irlanda.  
Pero ni esto, logro aplacar las dudas, ya que cuando volvió al trabajo, su aspecto no había mejorado en lo más mínimo.  
Desde su regreso a Florencia, comenzó a plantearse la idea de que, quizás, lo que sentía por Isabella era muy grande, algo más que cariño. Porque de no ser así, no encontraba otra explicación a la depresión en la cual había caído.  
Cuatro meses tardo en darse cuenta de que, lo que realmente le pasaba, era una crisis amorosa. Al descubrir aquello, simplemente, tomo las llaves de su Halley y salió en busca de la única mujer que había logrado enamorarlo.  
Era de noche cuando Edward atravesó los límites de Volterra, la pequeña ciudad sobre la colina. Allí se habían ido a vivir Isabella y su madre, tras la muerte de Charlie, su padre. Edward conocía el hogar Masen, algunas veces había ido a buscar a Isabella, por cuestiones laborales, por lo tanto conocía a Reneé, la madre y Lilliam, su nana.  
Antes de ir, directamente, a la casa de Isabella, busco todo lo que necesitaba para la sorpresa que tenía para ella. No podía presentarse en su casa de la nada y decirle que la amaba. Así no la convencería nunca, pues ella, además de ser hermosa era bien terca.  
Luego de tener todo lo necesario en su poder, acelero su moto hasta la finca Masen, que estaba, un poco, a las afueras de la ciudad.  
La noche era hermosa. Las estrellas adornaban el firmamento, como si de un árbol de navidad se tratara. La luna resplandecía, preciosamente, su cara entera, pues había luna llena.  
Cuando enfrento la finca, comenzó a temblar. Se sentía como un adolecente a punto de declarársele a la chica más hermosa del instituto. Pero él ya no tenía diecisiete años, era bastante mayor, con veintiocho años, a punto de declarársele a una joven de veinticinco. Nada adolecente.  
Freno su moto, un poco lejos de la casa, para que no despertara a nadie. Pues parecía que ya todos estaban durmiendo. Una sola luz estaba encendida en la casa y se alegro de que fuera la habitación de Isabella.  
-El balcón que tiene la luz encendida es su habitación- dijo Edward a los músicos que venían con todos los instrumentos necesarios para la sorpresa.  
Los hombres caminaron detrás de él hasta quedar abajo del balcón de Isabella.

-Muy bien, mi niña- murmuro Lilliam a Isabella, dejando el cepillo del cabello sobre el tocador que había en un rincón de la habitación de esta ultima- Tu pelo ya esta tan liso y suave como el terciopelo. Hora de irse a dormir.-  
-Gracias, nana- le sonrió con una sonrisa carente de alegría.  
La mujer la miro desaprobatoriamente pero no dijo nada, pues al final todo era en vano. Isabella se encamino hasta su cama con los pies arrastrándolos, cuando un sonido de a fuera llamo su atención. Fue hasta su balcón y abrió las puertas.  
Estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas cuando vio a Edward con unos hombres vestidos de mariachis mexicano, en el patio de su casa.  
-Isabella- grito él desde abajo cuando la vio tan hermosa como siempre- Te pido que no me arrojes un balde de agua fría hasta que no escuches lo que tengo que decirte-  
Ella se quedo plantada al suelo, como si hubiese echado raíces al suelo. Su corazón comenzó a galopar de una forma ensordecedora dentro suyo que pensó que estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca.  
Las guitarras comenzaron la música, llenando la noche con una melodía de amor.  
Isabella reconoció la canción al instante, siempre le decía a Edward que era su favorita. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas al notar que él no se había olvidado del detalle.  
Si tú supieras  
Que tu recuerdo  
me acaricia como el viento  
que el corazón se me ha quedado  
sin palabras para decirte  
que es tan grande lo que siento...

Si tú supieras como te ansía  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo  
como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma  
cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.

Ven...! Entrégame tu amor...  
para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos  
para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...

Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta el mundo entero  
para amarte...!

Si tú supieras que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio  
este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños  
mientras me clama el corazón  
por ser tu dueño/a...!

Si tú supieras como desangran  
en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.

Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte  
borra por siempre de mi vida  
todas las lágrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos  
en el rincón de mis lamentos.

Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte...!  
Cuando la canción concluyo, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Se sorprendió cuando noto que su nana estaba abrazándola por los hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Que romántico, mi niña. Ningún hombre que No está enamorada haría esto. Por lo tanto, creo que este hombre te ama de sobremanera- comento con ensoñación.  
-Creo lo mismo que Lilliam, hija- Isabella se sobresalto cuando se percato de la figura de su madre apoyado contra el marco de la muerta, mirando la escena con los ojos llorosos.  
Luego volvió a mirar a Edward, que aguardaba una respuesta de parte de ella con impaciencia. Se volvió para observar a su nana y su madre, quienes parecían no tener ni la más mínima intención de concederle privacidad.  
-Mamá, Nana ¿pueden retirarse?- pregunto educadamente.  
Las mujeres la miraron fijamente y se retiraron de mala gana de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado tras ellas. Isabella se volvió para mirar a Edward y ahogo un grito cuando lo vio trepando por una enredadera que estaba a un costado del balcón.  
-Per l'amor di dio, Edward. Te vas a matar- le dijo nerviosa.  
Él no le hizo caso, siguió con su trabajo hasta que quedo dentro del balcón, a poca distancia de ella.  
-per voi, Isabella mía, haría cualquier cosa- declaro con su perfecto acento italiano.  
Ella se sonrojo hasta la coronilla. Pensó que lo había perdido, pues no se sonrojaba desde la última vez que estuvo con él.  
-¿Te… haz tomado todo este trabajo… por mi?-  
-Lo he hecho, sí. Por ti. Por mí. Y por algo que creció dentro de mí que es más fuerte que el océano mismo-  
Se acerco hasta ella y le acaricio la mejilla con una delicadeza exquisita. Ella se estremeció y él supuso que era porque tenía frio, así que le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la guio hasta la calidez de su habitación cerrando la puerta del balcón en un sigiloso movimiento.  
-Después que te marchaste- comenzó a relatar Edward- sentí que perdía una parte muy importante de mí. Quería recordarte, pero ese simple acto, me dolía como si me clavaran cientos de puñaladas. Nunca, NUNCA, sentí un dolor tan desgarrador como el que me dio luego de tu partida.- tomo aire y se acerco al tocador donde minutos antes su nana había estado cepillándole el cabello a Isabella. Agarro el cepillo y se lo llevo a la nariz- No sabes cómo extrañe tu aroma ¿Sabes que tu olor es único?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.  
Isabella se mantuvo callada. Pensó que si hablaba arruinaría la magia del ambiente y estropearía todo con su voz, porque no había algo tan hermoso que la voz de Edward dando un discurso de amor.  
-…Ninguna otra mujer lo tiene- continuo él desviando la mirada de ella- Mi nueva secretaria usa un perfume barato que me da alergia- rio por su chiste. Isabella solo hizo el amago de una sonrisa.- Tú eres única en todo. Ni tu eficiencia tiene.- suspiro- te extrañe muchísimo desde que te fuiste y no fue hasta ayer que me di cuenta que… te amaba, mi Bella-  
Isabella sonrío abiertamente ante el apodo que le había dado.  
Cuando estaban juntos, él le había preguntado si no tenía un apodo para no decir el nombre tan largo, Isabella. Decia que se tardaba mucho en pronunciarlo, quería una forma más corta de llamarla y no encontraba nunca el indicado, uno que a ella le gustara. Pues ella siempre le dijo que tenía una forma particular de su nombre, que solo los que la querían demasiado lo sabían. Pero él nunca encontraba el correcto.  
Por fin había acertado.  
-Lo adivinaste- afirmo ella con voz aguda por la emoción.  
Edward la miro sin comprender.  
-¿Qué?-  
Ella se acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Se sentía dichosa por saber que un hombre tan guapo como él lo era, la amaba.  
-Bella. Ese es mi apodo. La forma que me dicen los que me aman-  
Edward sonrío de costado. Esa sonrisa tan particular en él y la cual, Bella amaba.  
-Ayer, cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, se me cruzo esa palabra por la cabeza y supe que era la correcta para describirte. Porque eres bella. Toda tú, mi Bella.-  
Ella lo beso con el corazón galopándole desbocadamente en su pecho. Edward le devolvió el beso con el mismo sentimiento que ella.  
Era la primera vez que él besaba a una mujer amándola, como amaba a Isabella y estaba eufórico por aquello.  
En ese lugar supo que estaba su felicidad. La cura para el dolor que llevaba en el pecho. En ningún otro lado encontraría la dicha que lo invadía cuando estaba con Isabella, era como ir tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y bajar de nuevo a su lado. Allí donde se encontraba besándola con vehemencia.  
Era un amor, declarado en una CANCION BAJO LA LUNA.


End file.
